fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Drew/@comment-5481445-20150525050520/@comment-5481445-20150525164345
You asked before why I treat you, Chak, Drew, Shaden, Austin, Dimitri and James as my brothers? Here's the most appropriate reason that I can give you that does not contain swears or cuss (since I tend to do so whenever I explain things in full view): Since nearly all of you are either a day, week, month or year younger than me, as the only guy who's practically older than all of you and the guy with more life experience than all of you combine, I've acted as the mature, serious, sometimes quirky and silly yet cold and nearly emotionless older brother to all of you. You've all given me respect, which I was never expecting at all from any of you. I've only thought of myself as the third wheel, a person who will be undeniably be killed off or replaced later on in a story or progression by another character with more characteristics or experience or both. I took the role as the "Older Brother" on all of you is to get you all on the right path, to encourage all of you with whatever you have and make sure none of stray off onto the wrong path. Being "mad" or "selfish" is an understatement of who I really am outside the wiki. I'm resentful. I'm filled with Hate and Anger. I'm Judgemental. All of which compensate my near 17 years in life which was filled with nothing but physical and emotional abuse. A lot of people near me have said, thought and made me feel the wrong way... everytime... everyday... everywhere... My case in this world is worst than all of you. But I've never complained about it nor cried like a wimp in a corner and just sat there like the helpless little victim that I am. I've never given up. I've never given in to anything or anyone... Yes, I hate nearly everyone and everything in this world. But that's only for more than a few good reasons as to why I do so. Yes, you may say that hate and anger is within me... it never fades away. It's already marked within my Corporeal body as well as my Incorporeal body... I've gathered everyone person around me with nothing but their resent and harsh words and actions, all directed to me in certain ways that could leave you dead in mere seconds. But that has never stopped me. Nothing has. Nobody has. Nothing and nobody will... I have my own Philosophies, all of which I live by, mostly inspirational words of wisdom from other people that I know are wise in their perspective. I'm also wise in my own perspective. But none of you truly see that in me. Because I never show my true self to all of you. I've only shown the equal sides of who I am. Not the Good and Bad sides simultaneously. Tell me this. Have you been the laughing stock of your entire neighbordhood for 10 years? Have you ever been the target of bullies in Grade and High School? Have you ever had your own parents and family discourage you from who you are and what you want? Have you ever had people who never really understand you deeply without a second thought given? If you've gone through more than these, you've already lived life... despite being young. I'm still 16 years old yet I know, I can say, I can feel and I can do more than anyone else around me. I've acted as a de-facto leader for all of you for nearly a year now. I've never expected this before, since, as I've said, I've only saw myself as a third wheel for all of you. Nothing more than that. But it seems that it became more... I never thought of you guys relying on me so much and I've never even thought of abusing all of your trust just to stab you in the back, brutally, and then take whatever you have left for myself. I'm not that cruel and I'm not that insane and nor am I even that selfish. I'm only telling all of you to mature fast, because the world is growing more cold and growing worse each day... and with that being said, I don't want any of you to suffer the trials of which can really leave you devastated for a prolonged time in your own life. For my time with you guys, which has been nearly three years now, I've seen most of you evolve in your own way that all of you can be sure that I'll boast to other people in real life about how incredible all of you are, how precious you guys are to me and how I'll never be the same without even one of you... You know that we've created a tight bond between each other and the others, and we've taken that bond to a whole new level to which all of us act as an entire family on the internet. I've seen Fan evolve, I've seen Seth evolve, I've seen Drew evolve, I've seen you and the rest evolve. But now it seems some of you are devolving... For you, you've already shown that in the past with your own mistakes, your own lacks and your own misjudgement in everything, everyone and even yourself... Here's my advise: Look through the eyes of others... You're only looking through your own POV, but have you ever though of looking through OUR POV? I've always looked through all of your POV since the day the SI wiki fell apart until it came back up again. And I've already thought of scenarios with all of you in it, both good and bad. I've thought of how all of you feel, do and even think. Heck, I've even thought about all of you thinking of me in the worst possible ways. Listen, you don't know much about me, but I know enough about you and the others. None of you really know who I am, what I'm capable of or what I can be... it's up to you guys to think of who I am, what I am and what else I can be in your opinions and perspectives which are understandable in some degress... UNDERSTANDABLE. Not ones that are frankly pointless and absurd... You say that I'm stealing Drew's idea? You're saying that I enjoy every single second of how much you're suffering through all of this? You're saying that, you know what I'm thinking of? So, what you're trying to tell me is that... I'm a big douche.... is that it? Is that it? If not then... you're thinking that I'm a big A-hole for even trying to steal an idea, which I have not been trying to do. Oh wait, that's not it? Oh then maybe you're thinking that I'm just a satanic entity who just loves to see people suffer, who loves to torment and eat all of your souls... only because I feel like it and because I find enjoyment in it. Is that it? If not... then what is it? You've said and done a lot of things that can be justified as wrong in a lot of ways... mine are already justified if you use your common sense enough to see through it. Fan's already capable of such thing that, she can easily see through my jokes that it actually has an understanding deep in it. I can safely say the same for Drew, Austin and Seth. Khen and Shaden are also capable of seeing through my bluffs, since they know what I'm talking about WHENEVER or WHATEVER meaningless thing that I am yapping about in my mouth. You on the otherhand, lack understanding. You can't even understand this slight clue that was already given... You take things way too seriously, which are the smallest problems that can be encountered. But when it's big you take it as a joke, simply because you don't see it fit for a judgement. You don't understand and maybe you never will... because you can't accept it. You can't accept the smallest amount of judgement held against your or somebody else... You lack acknowldgement. You've been rude to some people before and still are now to others. You can never really accept the truth unless it has been repeatedly shown in front of your face, whih takes a heck load of time since you're too stubborn enough to get the big picture that's obviously in clear view. While that's being said... you lack common sense. If you've thought for even 3 minutes that "Hmm... isn't this Drew's character?" then you see the categories below and then follow it up with a "Wait, why are those here? And why hasn't Drew edited this. Why was Vince the one to add this. Why hasn't Fan or the others done anything to this." Within that conclusion you would've gotten the idea of "Oh wait a second... this is the DrewStick in Vince's SI series... I get it now...", then none of this would have happened in the first place. Also, about Panman and Stuker's lack in grammar. You never even thought of "Wait, are they even American like me?" You should've asked them first before giving out your judgement on them. You've never been one to ask first before action or judgement later... But, for me, I'm still persuading you to see through your own self with as much effort that I can give you, even at the most harsh ones, only when you're acting way too immature, judgemental, cheap or way too unreasonable. An example beng now... If you were to think for hours... for days... for weeks or whatever, if you can take the time to use your head and think clearly. Then you know you'll have no problem in the end if you just think. I'm sorry if I had to say those offensive things... but what is said has been spoken... and as for my final judgement on you... You need to Use your thoughts... your feelings and use those two things to shine a light on the dark path ahead of you and see if there is any sort of solution to the problem you're facing. That's all there is to it...